


On Hallowed Ground

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Defiling an altar, Drabble Set, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Hallowed Ground

Meg clasped her hands together as she walked down the aisle of the church. Her father wanted her to defile the building, though their ideas on how to do so differed. Meg smirked as she stood on the steps to the altar. Her way was just fine.

Ruby glanced at Meg from the corner of her eye as she sank to her knees. "You're late."

"Sorry, I had a light snack." Meg wiped away a spot of blood from her chin. "You ready?"

"Mm, always. Think some priests will catch us? I hope so." With that, Ruby lifted Meg's dress.

***

Meg sucked in a breath of air as Ruby's tongue flicked against her clit. She entangled her fingers in Ruby's blonde hair (blondes, she always chose blondes) and yanked tight. Ruby bit down in response and Meg laughed, enjoying the mix of pleasure-pain.

"Come on, I want to do this on the altar." Meg knocked aside everything on the table and shoved Ruby onto it. "Gonna make you scream and then we're going to make the clergy scream." She smirked. "Think that'll defile this place enough for Daddy?"

"Just shut up and fuck me already." Ruby spread her legs invitingly.


End file.
